The Thieves
by shinsenryuu
Summary: Sesshoumaru, the most scared bandit goes to the town were Kagome lives only to end up kidnapping her as his mate, a sesshkag fic. CHAPTER 3 READY!
1. Chapter 1

The thieves

Hi! Sesshou's love is here! This is going to be my first fanfic so please be good with me.

This story I had found it in a book of legends and I got this idea.

Sesshoumaru-20 years

Kagome-17 years

Inuyasha-19 years

Cursive letter-what they thing

Normal-what they say

Well here it goes.

In the desert, there was the town of the west, and it was a peaceful place, their president was Kenji Higurashi and had a beautiful daughter called Kagome that everybody loved to be with, she had black, blond hair, a perfect body that every woman would want and every man would want to be with and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that if you stare and a long time you would see her innocence.

The citizens and Kagome were working until "The dogs of the lord" appeared and started attacking the town.

-Help! Help! Help!-yelled all the citizens

-Take every thing you see to the base!-yelled one of the bandits

-Kagome, go now from the town!-yelled Mr. Higurashi

-Father, you have to come too!-Kagome said

-You go first, I will stop them for a will so you can escape!-answered Mr. Higurashi

-But father..!-Kagome couldn't finish her sentence because she saw a demon kill her father with his claws. While her father was falling she went to him.

-FATHER!-she yelled as she got to him and started crying.

She was so sad that she didn't notice that a tall and handsome man(a.n: I think you know who I an talking about)was getting nearer to her with his horse. Kagome was surprised as she felled a clawed hand take her by the waist and put her on a horse. She saw that it was a tall man that had taken her.

-_And handsome…_-she thought-_WHAT, I am kidnapped and I am thinking about his appearance, what am I gonna do, how will I escape…_-

Will she was thinking how to escape, the bandits started getting away of the town, going back t their secret base. The man that captured Kagome saw that she was beautiful, he had been watching her seen he saw her while he went to take some drink in the saloon of her town were she lived once He saw that otherwise than beautiful she was intelligent, educated, carefree and kind with everybody, that was why he captured her to take her as his mate; she was making him hard in that instant moment just by sitting in his lap. Then, in that instant, he released that he didn't know her name and wanted to know so he asked her.

-Hey wench, what is your name?-asked the man

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when he asked her name, then she got angry because he called her wench.

-First, don't ever call me a wench and second, why would I tell my name to the person who kidnapped me?-said Kagome

That made the man get angry so he took her by the neck and as his eyes started getting red.

-Her me wench, I will call you as I want so let us try again, what is your name?-asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome getting scared, answered his question-_or demand_-as she saw hi eyes getting red.

-My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi…-she said and then she release that she didn't know his name, so she asked him too-may I know your name now that you know mine?-she asked.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to see her want to know his name, so putting a grin in his face he said-My name is Sesshoumaru, leader of the bandits "the dogs of the lord"-with his face stoic like it didn't matter to him her question.

Kagome then got more scared because she knew who he was when he said his name-_o no! Sesshoumaru! Now I am really dead, the most scarred assassin has captured me!-_she thought as she got in every second more scared as she started thinking what he would do with her.

-Why did you captured me?-Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru didn't know why she wanted to know so fast, but he answered her-I had taken you to make you my mate-he said.

-What! Mate! Are you crazy do you think I am going to be your mate willingly because you are very wrong!-she yelled angry at him.

-I know that, that's why I am going to make you first my personal maid.-he said getting more hard as he saw her beauty when she got mad.

-And what it has to do with being your mate?-she asked, as she felt something tucked her bottom .

-It will show you how its like to confront and disobey me.-he said.

He was to hard, he wanted some release and seeing her mad wasn't helping(a.n: remember that he gets hard seeing her mad) so he went faster with the horse to get to their base.

As they got their he dismounted his horse and took Kagome with him running with demon speed to his room. He threw her in the bed and told her-you are going to live in my room from now on and your going to obey every thing I tell you, there are some robes you can use in the wardrobe, my personal bathroom is at the door in the right, you are going to make my breakfast and bring it here every morning and you are not allowed to go out of this room unless I let you or is an emergency, do you understand?-he said fastly as he was getting more hard as he saw her tangled in the bed.

I am going to take a bath and when I come you are not here I am going to punish you-he stated.

-Yes, my lord…-Kagome said as she got up and sited in the middle f the bed.

-OK, then you are dismissed-he said as he went to the bathroom for a cold bath.

-_know how am I supposed to asked with him taking care of me all the time?-_Kagome thougt as she started planning her escape.

a.n: here it is! My first chapter, I hope you had liked it. Please review and don't be harsh this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Thieves

Hi! Sesshou's love is here with the second chapter of the fic! First I want to thank for the reviews everybody gave me, specially to Sesshoumaru's wildfire. Well lets go.

Sesshoumaru just finish taking his bath to calm himself until he heard a loud sound an came out of the room running with a towel at his waist and saw that it was Kagome trying to escape through the window. He took her by the waist and threw her to the floor, getting angry.

-_How dare she! I go for a bath and she wants to run away, its time for punishment-_

_-_How dare you! I tell you not run and you disobey me! I am going to punish you for doing so!

-Please don't! I won't do it again!- she said scared as she saw his eyes started getting red.

-I told you and you disobeyed my, this is what you get for not obeying-he said and took her bridal style to the torture chamber. He putted her on something like a table or desk and chained her by the wrists and ankles-

-This is going to hurt but it will show that you must respect me-he said as he got a whip and started hitting her back. As she screamed and cried in pain, her shirt had gotten into tears and her back started bleeding. He soon stopped and took the chains from her. He carried her to their bedroom and put her on the bed cautiously not to hurt her anymore, 'cause every hit he gave her it hurt him too.

Kagome was sobbing when she felt something or rather someone LICKING her!

-_what does he think his doing! After hitting me he wants to lick me!-_she thought as she tried to move as the pain hit her and stopped.

-Don't move or the pain will be worse-he said calmly.

-Why are you licking me?-she asked as the curiousness won her.

-I am helping you to heal more fastly, my saliva has a special substance that helps the healing to go faster-he said calmly

They continue like that when he started getting harsher with her and it started to hurt her. He was hypnotized by the taste of her blood, he didn't stop even when he heard her yelling in pain and telling him to stop.

-_I can't stop, I just can't, her blood is so delicious-_Sesshoumaru thought

-_It's because s the blood of our MATE-_his demon side replied

_-She isn't our mate-_Sesshoumaru thought

-_Yet. Why don't you take her now and mate? She is submitting and UNDER us in a bed-_his demon side said.

-_Because she isn't willing now and she isn't ready yet-_Sesshoumaru said getting angry with his demon side.

-_But you want to-_his demon side replied

_-How do you know?-_Sesshoumaru asked even when he knew it was a stupid question.

_-Because I am you obviously, and, I can see it by how you are licking her and now that I say it, if you continue like that you are going to live her without blood-_his demon side said with a chuckle. With that Sesshoumaru and his demon side ended the conversation and when he "woke up" he saw that he was in an intimate position with Kagome.

He was on top of her and straddling with her nake, she was panting and all sweaty. He immediately move from her with a will he didn't know he had and knowing that this

memory was going to hunt him forever. Kagome was still on the bed panting and blushing, she was still shocked of what he was about to do if he didn't woke up. She was thinking of what could have happened and she got more aroused but tried to hide it. When Sesshoumaru moved it relieved her, but somewhere in her mind it got disappointed that he stopped.

Sesshoumaru got up suddenly and went out storming like a mad dog. Kagome got up and stared were he was sitting before he went out. She went immediately to the bathroom and take a bath. When she finished, she putted her nightgown and went to the bed to sleep. When she was about to get asleep, she felt the bed get a little bit down, so she turned and saw that it was Sesshoumaru grinning at her. She remembered that she had to share the same room with him, that mean she had to share the bed with him and she got blushed. She turned around and went the farthest she could get in the bed, which wasn't much, but then she felt the hand of Sesshoumaru on her waist puling her near him, that got her more red, so she tried to sleep ignoring him. Soon they were fast asleep and in the arms of each other.

a.n: well, did you like it? It took me a lot of time to finish this(very occupied) so please don't complain. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The Thieves

Hi! I have taken some time to update because I haven' gotten a lot of ideas. Another thing I want to say to all of you is that I forgot to tell that in this chapter I would tell you what did Sesshoumaru did before going to sleep. Well, hope you like it!

Chapter 3

(Sesshoumaru's pov)

Sesshoumaru went out of the room storming going to his study(a.n: his base is like a mansion, I forgot to tell you; kind of distracted)to see what to do with his lusting demon side and distract himself a little. In his way there he founded one of his best fighters and half-brother; Inuyasha.

-Hey Fluffy-sama, I heard you captured a girl; beautiful one in details; so… have you already fucked her?-Inuyasha asked with a grin on his face.

-Inuyasha you know which is my name so use it, and no, I haven't fucked the girl, and her name is Kagome-Sesshoumaru said-I am not so stupid like you that takes all the women you see to bed, I have more decency than you if your little brain can remember-he added with a grin.

-What! Don't you ever call me stupid again! So if you haven't fuck her, can you give me the wench?-Inuyasha asked

-I already told you her name Inuyasha and again no, I am not going to give her to something so lowly as you and take her; and she is going to be my personal servant, so don't even try to get near her, do you understand little brother?-Sesshoumaru said calmly as walked away towards his office living a fuming Inuyasha.

He stayed for a long time working on ideas until night at his office but he couldn't concentrate with the memory of seeing Kagome all nake and under him sweating so he decided to go to sleep. When he entered his room he putted a grin; she was sleeping. He got near the bed and took of his shirt and climb into the bed. He putted his arms around her waist getting her close to him and she immediately turned around. He smelled her scent changing a lot, from fear to curious and then to embarrassment. He putted again his grin when he saw her blushing and turning around to hide it.

-_She is cute blushing, o well, we are going to talk about what she's going to do for me tomorrow morning_-Sesshoumaru thought as went to sleep. During the night he pulled Kagome closer as she hugged him by the waist.

(End of Sesshoumaru's pov)

The next day Kagome felt a warmth so she snuggled into it. Sesshoumaru woke up when he felt and saw Kagome snuggling to him; he smiled and hugged her trying to pull her more near to him while he faked he was asleep. Kagome immediately woke when she felt someone hugging her and when she opened her eyes she fund herself with Sesshoumaru! She started to back away when she felt him holding her waist more firmly. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru awake, then, in that moment was when she saw he wasn't using a shirt so she blushed. She tried to hide it but Sesshoumaru cupped her chin and move it so she could see him, their eyes made contact and that was when all thought inside their head stopped.

Their eyes started to get softer and they got nearer each other until they sealed their lips in a small kiss. Kagome tried to separate to get some air but Sesshoumaru pull her closer to him, not wanting to separate from her, as he deepened the kiss. Kagome gasped but this time didn't separate from him. Sesshoumaru licked her bottom lip asking entrance and she willingly opened her mouth, not thinking what she was doing. Sesshoumaru's tongue entered her hot cavern liking every part he could and then playing with her tongue. They separated to get some air as they stared at each other lovingly.

-_I can't believe he kissed, HE kissed me and it was the first!_-Kagome thought as she panted for

-_She tastes better than what she smells! I want to kiss her again, but if I do it I don't think I will have enough power to stop something she doesn't want-_Sesshoumaru thought as got a little sad to know she didn't want him.

-_Now_-his demon side said out of nowhere.

-_Aww. You again, I thought told you I didn't want you here, last time we talked I almost took her virginity_-Sesshoumaru thought getting mad with his demon side.

-_Oh come on, you just KISSED her without me talking to you and you want to blame me!_-his demon side said trying to get Sesshoumaru more angry.

-_This was a kiss, I didn't fuck her like you wanted to do the last time if I didn't end our talk_-Sesshoumaru retorted.

-_You kissed her TWO times, the third one and you could have fuck with her willingly_-his demon side said.

-_I know that that's why I didn't do it again_ _and if you don't go know I will start to get as far away from her to stop you from waking_-Sesshoumaru said getting irritated.

-_Okay okay, you win, but think of what you are doing, you could at least see her, if you understand what I am trying to say_-his demon side said it perverted like.

-_Stop getting this ideas and maybe I will try to_-Sesshoumaru said getting a little calm with his demon side.

-_Weeeellllll, okay, but promise it, bye_-his demon side said in a happy tone.

a.n: Well, here is the chapter, hope you liked it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Thieves

Hi, this is Sesshou's love reporting! I am so soooooooooorry for not updating sooner but my parents are starting to make me work in their shop so I get less time to write and because I'm in the chorus(jiji, parents idea P), I have even more work with the presentations hey make, so please don't get mad. To recompense your patience I'll try to make this chapter longer.

Chapter 4

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome started to calm down, Sesshoumaru got up and went to his closet to change his clothes while Kagome just sited in the bed waiting for him to talk because she was still a little bit scared of him. While Sesshoumaru was dressing in a saw her just sitting there. He new she was waiting for him to talk so he smirked(a.n: now that I think of it he smirks a lot).

-What? Do you want me to continue?-he said somewhat in sarcasm

-Hell no! I just want to know when are you going to let me get out of this room at least! I am suffocating in here and I don't want to wake up next t you again!-Kagome yelled blushing at his proposal.

-You don't need to yell, I am right here and why should I led you get out? You are very stubborn and you would try to escape again. To led you get out, I need proof that you aren't going to escape again-he said calmly but getting some "ideas" of what proof she could give him.

-What do you want?-she asked not knowing what he wanted being naïve in this things.

-mmm…,what about this, if you give me our best kiss, I'll let you go out, BUT, under mi supervision-he said getting hard thinking what he could do to her if she kissed him with passion.

-_mmm…, if I kiss him he will let me go out. But I will have to be under his supervision and I can't trick him because he is a demon and he could easily catch me. Oh well, I can stand it-_Kagome thought as she decided what to do.

-Okay! But you have to promise me that I can go were ever I want-she said with a smile and in a childish way.

-_wow! It was more easy than what I thought!_-Sesshoumaru said slightly surprised, but obviously, not showing it.

-Okay, but remember, the BEST kiss you can-he said smirking

Kagome got up and went to Sesshoumaru. She saw his eyes and she got closer to him getting a little bit nervous about kissing him but she saw how his eyes changed from desire to annoyment and with one of his arms he grabbed her waist, pulled her and kissed her passionately getting harder than what he was.

-_DAMN IT! I did it again! I can't control myself, are you doing this!-_Sesshoumaru yelled to his demon side.

-_Even if I would try I wouldn't make it THAT passionate. Remember that it was you who kissed her, not me, it was you who got impatient and pulled her for a kiss. But to tell the truth, I never thought you could get more hard than what you already are-_his demon side retaliated giving a smirk.

-_Shut up! You was the one who gave the hentai ideas right?-_Sesshoumaru said getting suspicious.

-_THAT was my fault, the kiss and getting hard yours-_his demon side said getting the smirk bigger and in seconds he was gone.

Sesshoumaru got away of Kagome to get some air(a.n: a very long kiss don't you think?). They stared at each other for a long time and were about to kiss again when Jaken burst into the room ruining he moment:

-My lord, my lord! There are some bandits saying that you asked to see them and…!-Jaken couldn't finish what he was saying because his throat was hold by hard grip of Sesshoumaru.

-Why do you enter into my room without knocking? If I remember well, I have already told you before to do so- Sesshoumaru said getting mad with Jaken for ruining his moment.

-But my lord! I DID knock, but you didn't here me so I just entered!-Jaken said trying save his life in vain.

-Very well, this time I'll let this pass, next time, you're going to die. Well, what does those bandits want? -Sesshoumaru said calmly letting Jaken go.

Getting some air, Jaken started to talk-They are form the North land, they said that you asked for them-Jaken said trying to calm down.

-Very well, let them get in and tell them that I am going to go later-Sesshoumaru said turning to Kagome.

-Yes my lord!-Jaken said as he ran out of the room.

-I will take you out when I finish with the meeting…-Sesshoumaru said giving her a small kiss in the cheek and then getting to the door, but before he got out he said-…to say the truth, that was the best kiss I never had in my life-Sesshoumaru said living with a smirk as he saw her blush.

Kagome stayed there a little longer and then she sat in a cushion that was in front of the bed. She started to think about everything that has happened since she had come here. She waited for like an hour and was starting to get sleepy when she saw the doorknob moving. She expected to see Sesshoumaru, but instead, she saw a little girl like of 5 years old, entering the room timidly. Kagome stared at her curiously, maybe she was lost? She looked around and saw Kagome, she backed up a little bit then, she entered.

-Hi! What is your name little one?-Kagome asked her with a smile.

The girl started to get cheerful-Hi! My name is Rin!-she said happily.

-_Well, at least she is more calm-_Kagome thought still smiling.

-Well Rin, what are you doing here, are you lost?-she asked her but then, what is a human doing in the place of some thieves?

-Rin was sent by Sesshoumaru-sama to keep you some company!-Rin said cheerfully.

-_So that demon knows that I am bored_-Kagome thought

-Well, now that you are here, what do you want to play, Rin-chan?-Kagome asked her with a smile.

-HIDE AND SEEK!-Rin yelled with a lot of enthusiasm.

-Hey! It's okay if you like it, you don't need to yell!-Kagome said playfully-Alright, but first let me change of clothes, then we can go outside-She said going to the closet.

Hai!-Rin said as she sat on the bed waiting for Kagome.

-_That girl really is very enthusiastic! I wonder why does Sesshoumaru keeps her?-_Kagome thought as she started searching for some clothes she could use. She had found a white shirt and some pants, she took a hat and boots. When she was finished, she looked like a cowgirl(a.n: is it spelled like this for girls?)

Kagome caught up to Rin and started to walk following her because she still didn't know were was were. They continued walking by the hallway until Kagome saw some doors and smelled flowers. It seemed that Rin saw and smelled it too, because when she saw it, she started to run. When Kagome got to the garden, she couldn't do anything but be in awe.

-Wow! This is so beautiful! Is this really Sesshoumaru's mansion?-Kagome said still in awe for all the beauty she was seeing.

There were flowers every where, and a bench that if you sat there, you could stay in shock for the view you could see.. A fountain/cascade was at a corner.

-Rin likes to play here! I helps the gardener sometimes to plant so flowers and put some water so they can't die! I take a lot of care to the flowers!-Rin said in a proud form.

-Well, I should say that you and he gardener have taken a good care, Rin-chan!- Kagome said.

-Arigatou! Can we play now Kagome-chan?-Rin asked getting enthusiastic.

Kagome giggled-Yes Rin, we can play now-Kagome said as she heard Rin yell in happiness.

-Yay! You seek Kagome-chan-Rin yelled as she started to run to get a good place to hide.

-Hay Rin, no fair, I didn't know we were going to play immediately! Geez, this kids…-Kagome said as she started to count.

Sesshoumaru started to walk away of his office and went to his room to see what Rin was doing with Kagome. Does demons were now going to work for him, so now he could get more time with Kagome. With that thought, he smiled in his mind and started to walk faster. When he got to his room and saw that there was nobody. He smell the room and knew that Rin was here not long ago. He continued smelling and noticed that the scent was going out of the room. He followed it out of the room and when he smelled flowers he almost fell stupid for not thinking that in would take Kagome the garden. He continued on calmly. When he got to the entrance to the garden, he got shocked at the sight he got.

a.n: Well, here it is the fourth chapter. I am going to live you with the suspension. This has been the longest chapter I have made. Please review!


	5. author's note

Hi! This is Sesshou's love!

Sorry this is not a chapter, I am just telling you that I won't be able to update soon because m grandma is somewhat sick:'( and we need to take care of her and in July I am going to China (I am Chinese) to visit my family so we need to get new passports and we are going to be very occupied. Sorry, I will try to make the chapter in my spare time.

See ya!


End file.
